


Deux ombres

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: C'est une histoire d'amour, d'un éternel soutien de deux âmes l'une envers l'autre. Séparés par leur origine et par leur maison, mais unis par une même chose : leur corps brisé.
Relationships: Flora Carrow/Harry Potter





	Deux ombres

**Deux ombres**

Flora était désespérément amoureuse de lui, depuis des années, mais cela n’avait été qu'un amour lointain au départ. Ils avaient tous les deux le même âge, et pourtant, ils n'avaient rien de semblable. Lui, il était le célèbre Harry Potter, le Survivant, alors qu'elle … elle n'était rien.

C'était durant leur quatrième année qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Harry … il était seul. Depuis que son nom était sorti de la Coupe de Feu, l'entièreté de sa maison lui avait tourné le dos. À part peut-être Londubat, mais cela ne faisait pas une grande différence au final.

Ce matin-là, il pleuvait. Depuis toute petite, Flora était fascinée par la pluie. Elle était belle, mais obstruait la vue. Elle pouvait être douce comme destructrice. Elle était bruyante et apaisante. Cela lui arrivait parfois, comme aujourd'hui, de marcher dessous. Elle n'avait pas peur d'attraper froid, elle avait bien assez de potions pour se soigner. Mais, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre soit là, à ce qu'il soit là. Il était adossé à un arbre, à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Elle s'approcha, il releva la tête, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ils se comprirent en un seul regard. La Serpentarde vit sans ses yeux la même impuissance que dans les siens, ils étaient la même chose : des ombres parmi les vivants. Elle s'était installée à ces côtés, ils ne s'étaient rien dit.

Flora avait appris à chérir ces moments passés ensemble, peu importe ce que pouvait en dire Malefoy. Et cela n'allait pas changer après le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Flora ne le suivrait pas, tout comme sa sœur. Elle s'engagea dans l'armée de Dumbledore, voyant les dégâts qu'était en train de faire Ombrage. Elle vit Cho et Harry se rapprocher, et enragea durant les quelques semaines où ils furent en couple. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que sa relation avec Hestia, sa sœur, sa jumelle, commença à se dégrader. Cette dernière n'avait pas voulu rentrer dans l'AD, se contentant comme tout bon Serpentard de rester neutre.

Mais ils se firent attraper par Ombrage et sa brigade inquisitoriale, c'était Cho qui les avait dénoncés. À cause d'elle, Dumbledore était en fuite et ils se retrouvèrent tous en retenue. Ils avaient tous leurs mains scarifiées par les marques que laissaient la plume de sang. Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, … Il n'y avait que cette traîtresse à s'en être sortie. Mais ils avaient eu un maigre lot de consolation : le parchemin sur lequel ils avaient tous mis leur nom était ensorcelé. Et la Serdaigle avait le mot "CAFARD" marqué sur le front avec des furoncles. Et elle le garderait pour un moment, sans le contresort de Hermione.

Elle avait bien cru le perdre, lorsqu'il était revenu blessé et anéanti du Ministère. Il n'avait littéralement plus été qu'une ombre. Il mangeait à peine, son regard était toujours éteint, et vide. Un soir, la veille de leur départ, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Tu resteras toujours avec moi ? murmura Harry

\- Toujours, lui répondit Flora, toujours. Mais s'il te plaît, ne … ne dit pas ça. Ne me laisse plus derrière-toi, plus jamais.

\- Je ne peux pas risquer de te perdre Flora. Je ne peux pas.

\- Donc tu peux emmener Granger et Londubat au Ministère face aux Mangemorts et risquer leur vie, mais pas la mienne ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Flora. Personne n'aurait dû venir avec moi, ils auraient tous pu…

\- Ils auraient tous pu mourir, oui Harry. Mais, nous sommes tes amis.

Et puis avec la guerre, il s'était transformé. Il s'était encore plus rapproché de Granger l'année suivante. Les deux se comprenaient parfaitement, bien plus que deux amis, presque comme elle et Hestia. Presque comme un frère et une sœur. Elle aurait pu en être jalouse, mais au fond d'elle, la Serpentarde savait qu'il n'y avait aucun sentiment amoureux entre eux. Et elle avait également eu un autre problème à gérer : Hestia.

Sa sœur sortait depuis la rentrée avec Blaise Zabini, un ami de Drago qui était également de leur promotion. Et elle avait commencé à se montrer de plus en plus injurieuse envers les nés-moldus et les Gryffondors. Cela avait fini par dégénérer en disputes entre les deux sœurs. Le genre de disputes que leur Salle commune n'avait plus dû connaître depuis Bellatrix Black. Flora était partie, elle s'était enfuie jusqu'aux serres et avait commencé à pleurer.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée ainsi, jusqu'à ce quelqu'un ne la retrouve, et aussi étrange que cela puisse être, cela avait été Granger.

\- Si … si tu crois tout savoir … Granger, lui avait-elle dit en essayant de se contrôler, tu … tu te trompes complètement.

\- Je sais que toi et Harry vous vous voyez régulièrement depuis deux ans et que tu l'as oublié aujourd'hui, ça fait deux heures qu'il te cherche. Et honnêtement, je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Harry est mon ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça t’a fait Granger, lorsque Finnigan et Thomas se sont … lorsqu'ils ont préférés croire Ombrage et le Ministère l'année dernière ? Alors que tu savais que leur décision était la mauvaise.

\- Ça m'a fait mal. Hestia et toi ?

\- Oui.

C'est à ce moment-là que Harry arriva. Hermione se leva et préféra les laisser seuls. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore vu ce qui, à elle, paraissait évident. Plusieurs mois passèrent au grès des suspicions de Harry envers Malefoy et des frasques de Ron et Lavande.

Harry était revenu en trombe dans la Salle-sur-Demande avec son manuel avancé de potions. Depuis sa dispute avec Hestia dans la Salle commune de Serpentard, Flora y dormait tous les soirs. Le lion espérait qu'elle serait là, sinon Rogue allait le transformer en ingrédients de potion.

\- Flora, dit-il en la voyant en train de rédiger son devoir de Métamorphose, est-ce que tu as ton manuel de potions avec toi ?

\- Oui, mais pourquoi ?

\- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, c'est vraiment important.

Elle le lui tendit, et après avoir vérifié qu'il était vierge et y avoir inscrit son nom, il repartit en quatrième vitesse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est encore arrivé …, murmura-t-elle après son départ, c'est un véritable aimant à problèmes …

La jeune fille eut sa réponse dans la soirée, lorsque Harry lui avoua qu'il s'était battu dans les toilettes des filles avec Malefoy, et qu'il l'avait blessé avec un sort qu'il avait lu dans son manuel avancé de potions. L'ouvrage était plein de notes manuscrites d'un certain Prince de Sang-mêlé, très probablement un ancien élève. Le sort qu'il avait utilisé s'appelait _Sectumsempra_. Il avait recouvert le corps de Malefoy de coupures, c'était un sort de magie noire, ils en étaient tous les deux certains.

\- Tu dois t'en débarrasser Harry.

\- Je sais oui, Hermione et Ginny m'ont dit exactement la même chose. Mais …

\- Fais-le. Il faut le cacher, là où personne ne pourra le retrouver, pas même toi.

\- Ici ? Tu veux dire … dans la Salle sur Demande ?

\- Oui. Cette salle a des pouvoirs presque illimités après tout.

Flora se retourna quelques instants, le livre toujours dans la main. Lorsqu'elle refit face à Harry, il avait disparu. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

\- Ça aussi ça peut rester caché ici.

Finalement ce baiser ne resta pas dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils avaient passé leur première nuit dans la Salle sur Demande, quelques jours avant la mort de Dumbledore. Mais la nuit dont la Serpentarde se souviendrait toute sa vie, c’était celle qui avait suivi la bataille de Poudlard. Lorsque Harry avait voulu lui faire sa demande en mariage, elle avait répondu : “Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. Tu connais ma réponse depuis ce jour-là.”

Ce qui avait suivi avait été …


End file.
